


We Should All Burn Together

by HeroesNeeded



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Blood, Bottom Liam, But no one dies, Car Accident, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, M/M, Misunderstandings, Spanking, Top Zayn, Whips, a few kinks, hopefully, louis is an asshat, new and improved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroesNeeded/pseuds/HeroesNeeded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“IjustRanIntoZaynMalikAndManagedToRipHisSexBoxAndCausedEverythingToFallOnTheFloorAndHeScreamedAtMeAndICanNeverShowMyFaceAgainOrHe’sGoingToTurnMeIntoStone,” Liam finishes with tears in his eyes and face covering in a soft blush rather than heat. </p>
<p>“Uh… will you repeat that but slower?” Louis raises an eyebrow in amusement.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Liam gasps, covering his face with his hands.</p>
<p>“I’m sure he doesn’t hate you,” Niall pats him on the back and gives him a reassuring look, but barely manages to cover his cackles. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or the one where Liam happens to stumble upon a package on his front door, he mistakes it as his and eagerly opens it revealing that it is clearly not his. Nothing good comes out of the box, except a run-in with his hot neighbor, which opens him to the exciting, pleasurable world of sex mixed with a dash of kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Should All Burn Together

**Author's Note:**

> I read over it and I didn't see any mistakes but it's possible I've read over them, so sorry about that. 
> 
> And because of multiple and helpful comments I went back over my story and fixed a lot of stuff in the smut scenes. Hopefully, I added everything I need to but if you see something be free to tell me. And be gentle, because I don't how much my heart can take. 
> 
> Also, Louis Tomlinson is a little shit. (you've been warned)
> 
> Title taken from Ed Sheeran's "I See Fire".

Liam stumbles up the steps to his flat, his hands are loaded with course books and his shitty HP laptop. He’s on the third floor in the apartment complex and the elevator is broken--has been for two months now--and he huffs with the extra weight. He rounds the corner to his hallway and his stomach flutters with excitement.

The brown package sits on his doorstep. Wow, that was a quick shipment. His Nightwing comic books weren’t supposed to come in for another week. Liam shrugged his shoulders in indifference. He doesn’t care because it’s here now and he’s been waiting a couple of months to finally be able to read them.

Liam grabs his keys from his pocket and shoves them into the keyhole, scooting the door open with his bum. He quickly sets all of his school stuff on the table, shoving Louis’ shit to the side, before walking with a skip in his step to the front door to retrieve his box. He’s shaking with excitement… because, he’s been waiting for such a long time.

He reaches for the box, and it seems a little heavier than he thought a couple of comic books are, but again, Liam doesn’t care because he has his hands on the goddamn Nightwing comic books. He feels like a child on Christmas, or like he’s about to lose his virginity again. He’s shaking with anticipation. He’s so ready to have those damn comics in his hands.

He tries tearing the box open with his hands, but he isn’t that strong. No one can defeat duct tape from a cardboard box. So Liam, like any other smart man, takes the fork from the table and stabs the box open, ripping the top off. He shoves around in the box, spilling multiple packing peanuts, he’ll get Niall to clean them up, he’s like a kitten and he enjoys playing with them.

Liam feels around the box for his comics, but he doesn’t feel anything that would contain the limited edition books. His hands come in contact with a plastic container. He shoves more peanuts onto the kitchen floor, and lifts up the object. He yelps like a dog and immediately drops the  _thing_  back into the box like it was a burning hot coal, backing away like it’s gonna jump out and attack him.  

_That_  is not what he ordered.

He blushes furiously, and  cautiously steps closer. Liam peaks over the edge and instantly becomes red-faced again.

Sitting in the box, is a purple dildo.

Liam reaches into the box and takes out the.. toy and inspects it. A medium sized, realistic,  _vibrating_ , purple dildo.

“Liam, is this why you needed to borrow my laptop? To order that?” Liam startles at the cackling noise of Louis Tomlinson, his friend aka the Devil himself, and drops the fornicating object back into it’s hidden home.

“I-It’s not  _mine_ , Louis,” Liam stutters, flushing red.

“Look Leemo, if you wanna secretly buy dildos… and is this a whip?” Louis holds up what is indeed a whip and places a shit-eating grin on his face. “I didn’t know you were this kinky, Liam. I knew about that time that you fucked the guy on Omegle, but this? I can’t believe it! Is it the start of the Apocalypse? Am I finally going to go to hell without any Redemption?” Louis dramatically starts to fake cry and pray that he’s not ready to die yet.   

“Louis, those aren’t mine.” Liam cuts Louis’ crying off before he gets down on the ground in a prayer position, “ I didn’t order them. It has to be a joke or.. or something” Liam is still trying to wrap his head around this tainted package.

“I didn’t buy those, swear. But why are they at our flat? Do you think Niall bought them and because he practically lives here put his address down instead of his?” Liam questions with a haunted look on his face.

“I think you’re just using Niall as an excuse because he isn’t here to defend himself. You’ll say you’ll keep the box in your room but you’re really just saying that because they’re yours and you don’t want to admit it!” Louis points an accusing finger at Liam and glares at him.

“Louis, they aren’t mine!” Liam throws his arms up.

“Liar! Why are you so defensive then?” Louis screeches, taking out a green dildo--there’s more?-- from the box and throwing it at Liam.

Liam barely ducks in time and the dildo soars over his head, crashing to the floor. “Louis don’t throw those! I’m going to send them back and they don’t need to be broken!” Liam goes to pick up the toy so he can return it to the kinky box, but Louis just jumps on his back.

“Why are you letting these sex toys tear us apart Liam,” Louis cries out, “they’re turning us  against each other!” Liam stumbles to the floor with the added weight and yelps when he falls uncomfortably onto the ‘object that’s tearing his friendship apart’.

As they’re lying on the ground, Liam hears the front door open and he pokes his head out from where Louis is smothering it and sees Niall take in the scene in the kitchen.

“Niall,” Louis yells, “Did you order sex toys to our address and not warn us about them?”

“No,” Niall cackles and grunts about how that’s a good idea for a prank.

“So, they are yours Liam!” Louis smirks, getting up from the floor and pinching Liam's nipple when they’re both standing.

Liam swats his hand away in an angry huff, “those aren’t mine! I don’t know why I have to keep telling you but they don’t belong to me!” Liam's getting really frustrated because Louis is so stubborn, why doesn't he believe Liam?

“You’re just embarrassed that I caught you! It’s ok if they’re yours Liam! We can still be friends. Are you worried that we’ll have an intervention because you’re addicted to sex? Just stop lying and our friendship can get past this!”

Liam strides up to Louis and pokes him in the chest with force. “They. Aren’t. Mine! If they were--,”

“Did you check the address for the package?” Niall cuts Liam off before he decides he wants to rip Louis’ dumb head off.

“Did I… Did I what?” Liam snaps his head in Niall’s direction.

“Did you check the address that this package was sent to?” Niall rolls his eyes and folds his arms, giving Liam the most judging look Liam has ever seen.

“No.. I just assumed that it was for me. Because it was on our doorstep. So I just thought it was for us.” Liam rubs the back of his neck, looking sheepish.

“Liam, I was about to ask you if you had done that.” Liam turns to Louis, flicking him off and stepping to the raunchy box, flipping the top over to look at the mailing address.

“It says it’s going to a Zayn Malik.” Liam reads out and looks at the address. It’s two flats down from theirs.

“Let’s go return it to him!” Louis jumps up, throwing open the door and is about to race out when Liam screams out a ‘No!’

“What Liam? I wanna see this old fucker's embarrassed face when he realizes we have his package!”

“Why don’t we just tape the top back on and drop it off at his doorstep,” Niall shrugs like its the most obvious answer.

“I would agree, but if Liam hadn’t had fucked up the flaps, we could definitely do that.” Louis gives Liam his best ‘are-you-fucking-kidding-me’ look, that Liam shrinks into himself for.

The box is covered with fork marks because Liam had been a little too excited for his package and he had ended up tearing the whole box.

“What we’re going to do? Let’s just tape it up as best as we can and then leave it at his front door and run like hell because I don’t want this guy to think we stole his box and fucked his shit up.” Liam plans, grabbing the duct tape from their Random Shit drawer in the kitchen.

He tears a piece off and tapes the top together, working quickly as if the box is covered in some kinky diseases. He shivers, thinking about what type of person would have bought all of these things.

“Can’t we just keep the box, Liam?” Louis whines. “I’ve always wanted a whip. And I think I just saw a pair of ass-less chaps. Do you know how good those would make my ass look? Phenomenal. It’s a sign, we should keep this box.”

Niall snorts. Liam ignores him.

“Alright, kiddies. I’m going to go deliver this box and I don’t need your help. I’ll be back.”

“You’re no fun!” Louis shouts after him as he walks out the door. Liam travels down the hallway and at the end he comes across flat 37, two down from theirs. Liam bites his lip and is about to  place the box down on the floor, and shove it away from him with his foot.

“What are you doing?” A voice that sends a shiver down Liam’s spine startles him and he whips around. He’s greeted by hazel eyes and furrowed brows. And he must know what Liam has in the box and he’s about to defend that those aren’t his toys in the box, but Liam takes a deep breath and reasons with himself that this guy doesn't know what’s in the box.

“I-I was just putting this box here.” Liam stutters because Mr. Quiff is glaring at him and eyeing the box.

“What were you doing with my box?” Liam’s eyes widen because… there’s the owner of the dildos and the whips and the ass-less chaps… and he’s gorgeous. He’s so fucking gorgeous. He isn’t a middle aged man. He’s a walking Greek God that looks like he’s Liam’s age.

“I… I.. um. It was delivered to me flat and I was.. uh returning it. I saw your address on it so..” Liam continues to babble on, hoping he looks innocent because hopefully this guy isn’t going to figure out that Liam had opened the box.

The guy quirks up an eyebrow and scans Liam until his hazel eyes land on the box. They widen because he obviously notices the shitty repair job on the box.“You opened it?”He snarls through gritted teeth.

“I didn’t mean to!” Liam says exasperated. He’s not going to be able to defend himself and he’s embarrassed and Liam knows this Godlike creature is embarrassed too because he can barely make out the splash of a faded blush on his gorgeous tan skin.   

“Oh?” The guy sneers and Liam shrinks back, “Do you just tear through other people’s mail when you see it laying about?” He reaches for the box and snatches it out of Liam’s hands.

“No! It isn’t like that. I thought it was mine, but it.. um obviously wasn’t!” Liam stumbles and he realizes that he sounds like he’s mocking the guy because he bought a few… dildos and other stuff. And Liam totally isn’t. He doesn’t know this guy’s life style and if he wants to buy a few dildos and cock rings and fleshlights, he can go right ahead because Liam recalls he bought a few packs of Batman condoms, so he’s not judging.

Something like a growl comes out of the guy’s mouth and he jostles the box around and Liam belatedly remembers he didn’t do a good job on taping the box when he hears a tearing noise and the package crumbles in..  _Zayn Malik’s_  hands causing every object from the box-of-fun to spill to the floor with a loud clatter.

“Oh, gosh!” Liam gasps, he bends down and hurriedly starts to pick everything because he  _knows_  this is his fault and he picks up one object that doesn’t even look familiar. Liam turns it around in his hand and chokes on his own spit.

Is  _that_  a double ended dildo?

The name Double Trouble glares at him in a neon yellow.  And he can’t help but stare helplessly back at it.

His mouth opens in a silent gasp and he looks up to the guy standing in front of him. Liam just notices that Mr. Zayn Malik’s wonderfully equipped crotch is right in his face. And Liam laughs darkly in his head that if this was a bad porno, this would be the part that Liam would open his trousers and suck his life out of his dick.

But this isn't a bad porno, this is Liam's hysterically embarrassing life. 

Zayn stares down at him with a red blushing face. Liam, oblivious as always, only just notices the frown upon his face, the furrowed eyebrows. The angry curl to his fists, the jaw clenched.

“I.. uh.. Here?” Liam extends his hand to give Zayn’s purchases back to him.

“Give me my fucking toys,” Zayn snarls at him as he snatches the sex atrocity from Liam’s frozen hands.

“Do you need any help?” Liam whispers timidly. He shrinks back within himself when Zayn gives him the deadliest glare that would have instantly killed Medusa, if they ever came face-to-face.

“I think  _you've_  helped enough,”  Zayn fucking snaps at Liam, baring his teeth like a rabid coyote. Liam recoils and steps back a few paces.

Zayn crouches to the ground scrambling to pick up all of his toys and Liam’s eyes widen when he sees the pink silk panties.

“Now, since you’ve managed not only to embarrass me into an early grave and ruin my box, could you kindly do me a one last favor without fucking it up?” Zayn hisses, glaring into Liam’s soul, making every muscle in his body freeze up.

Liam can only manage a small nod.

“Get the fuck away from me and never fucking get near me again,” and Liam’s really afraid that Zayn’s going to have a brain aneurysm because multiple angry veins are popping from his forehead and neck.

Liam backs away with his hands up, stepping slowly, packing peanuts softly crunching under his shoes; he’s afraid that if he makes a sudden move Zayn will let out an angry growl, grow horns and manage to beat him to death with the multiple dildos he has stocked up in his hands. 

“I’m really sorry for what happened. If there’s anything I can do to--” Liam’s cut off by what he thinks his a bark.

“Leave.”

Liam turns a 180 and high tails his ass out of there because Zayn is in an attack position and he’s really afraid for his life right now.

He sprints back to his apartment, scared to take a quick peek back, but turns his head over his shoulder to see Zayn crouched on the floor, hands covered his face, and shoulders slouched. He looks defeated and disappointed and Liam totally would go back there and see if he was ok if he didn’t think Zayn would turn on him and rip his throat out and use his blood as war paint and go after everyone Liam had ever known and talked to.

He manages to make it safely back to his apartment, flinging open the door and closing it firmly shut and backing up against it, using his body to barricade the door.

He’s panting for breath when he hears a cackle and turns his head towards the direction, fearing that Zayn has managed to get into his home and is ready to kill him.

Liam almost sighs in relief when he sees that it’s Louis, but doesn’t let himself get too comfortable because Louis cackling means something is not going to end well in Liam’s favor.

“You ok, Leemo?” A giant Cheshire grin manages to scrawl it’s place onto the face of Lucifer.

“No!” Liam shouts in a hoarse voice, his breath still evading him.  

“Why do you look like you ran a mile, mate? You’re face is like really red,” God bless Niall, Liam thinks sarcastically.

“IjustRanIntoZaynMalikAndManagedToRipHisSexBoxAndCausedEverythingToFallOnTheFloorAndHeScreamedAtMeAndICanNeverShowMyFaceAgainOrHe’sGoingToTurnMeIntoStone,” Liam finishes with tears in his eyes and face covering in a soft blush rather than heat.

“Uh… will you repeat that but slower?” Louis raises an eyebrow in amusement.

“Fuck,” Liam gasps, covering his face with his hands.

“I’m sure he doesn’t hate you,” Niall pats him on the back and gives him a reassuring look, but barely manages to cover his cackles.

Liam begins to shake his head, “You didn’t see him. He screamed at me. I thought he was going to strangle me with the whip.” Louis begins to cackle again, hands falling on his knees. “He told me to fuck off!” Liam says exasperatedly.

“Yikes,” Louis bites his lip, “Too bad you can’t be friends with an old man. I’m sure you were going to use him for his vast knowledge of sex toys.” Louis wiggles his eyebrows and Liam wants to puke all over his dumb face.

“That’s the thing! He wasn’t like 60, he was my age!” Liam cries. “And he’s fucking gorgeous.”

“Shit, is that the, like bronze guy that lives down the hall from us?” Niall questions, perking his head up from the couch.

“Yes!” Liam shouts, walking over to the couch that Niall is sprawled out on and plopping down beside him.

“Damn, he’s really fucking hot. Nice going, Liam. You’ll never be able to show your face on this hallway again.” Louis attempts to console him by smacking his hand on Liam’s back that hurts more than comforts him. “You’re going to have to move out of the country and change your name. Grow your hair out and get a Dumbledore beard and start a weasel farm in Guadeloupe.”

Liam’s eyes widen because he’s going to have to do all of that because he’s embarrassed himself too much and if he ever sees Zayn Malik again, he’s going to combust.

“You won’t have to do that. And don’t listen to Louis, he’s a right twat,” Niall smiles, ignoring Louis’ “Hey!” and continues, “All you have to do is just watch out for Zayn, you haven’t seen him before this and I’m this will blow over soon.”

“Is that the only thing I can do?” Liam whispers, rubbing his hand down his face, so much has happened in the past hour and it’s drained him out of energy.

“I’m ‘fraid so,” Niall rubs his knee and sits back, turning his attention to the t.v.

Liam sighs about to get up when Louis shouts, “I’ve got it!”

“What?” Liam widens his eyes in anticipation because Louis may be a dumb fuck most of the time but he does have really good ideas and maybe he has a plan to help Liam out.

Louis stands up and holds out his hands, “I’ve got it! You can change your name to Dildo McTitsFace.” Louis grins and puffs out his chest like a superhero, like he instantly fixed all of their problems.

Liam groans and chunks a pillow at Louis that he almost dodges, but it hits him square in the face, causing a satisfying yelp and a friendly middle finger from Louis.

Liam gets up from the couch and walks to the kitchen because he thinks if he’s gonna forget this night he’s going to need a lot to drink. He stops dead when he sees what’s in the middle of his kitchen floor.

“Fuck.”

In the middle of the wooden floor, sits a lonely green dildo.

**  
\-----------------------------------  
  
**

He’s speed walking down the street because he is so fucking late for class. He’s shoving past people, throwing apologies over his shoulder and why did the street decide to be covered literally in hundreds of people of all days?. He really can’t afford to be late anymore and his teacher will strangle him if he’s late one more time. He had even written it on his paper that he got a bad note on.

From that day Liam had sworn that he would never be late again, that was a month ago, and he’s been tardy three times since then. But he’s really trying.

He’s racing down the pavement and because he’s a fucking idiot he crosses the road without looking. Liam blinks and--

He’s laying on the ground, books and papers scattered everywhere and a group of people surrounding him.

“Fuck,” he mutters, trying his best to sit up, but his arm aches and he feels woozy like he’s going to throw up, so he must of hit his head on  the ground pretty hard when he fell. Or did he fall because he’s pretty sure he was just standing up, like, two seconds ago. What just happened?

Liam looks up and notices a Volvo a couple of spaces away from him with a dented hood.

Fuck, did he just get hit by a car? He's pretty sure if Louis was here, he'd be dying from laughter because only Liam manages to get hit by a freaking car. He groans and lies back down on the ground.

The driver's side of the car opens up and he thinks he recognizes the person stepping out of the car and rushing to his side.

“Holy fucking shit, are you ok? I didn’t even see you! Which, I’m not saying it’s your fault, I should have been paying attention. Oh God, you’re not going to die on me are you?” He glances down at Liam and Liam is entranced by those familiar hazel eyes and he doesn’t think he could speak if he wanted to because he’s pretty sure he’s gone into shock.

“Fuck,” the guy mumbles. “Someone call the ambulance!” He shouts at the people surrounding them and that are doing nothing but watching with wide eyes and frozen hands.

“Can you sit up? Do you know your name?” The beautiful nymph asks Liam and maybe Liam has died and gone to heaven and this delightful creature has come to collect his soul. If Liam’s dead, he’s ok with that because this  _Angel_  is the most radiant thing Liam has ever laid eyes on.  

“Hey, mate. Can you stay with me?” He feels a soft slap on the face and Liam reaches out and places his hands on the temptation’s sharp cheek.

“‘m name’s Liam,” Liam whispers, caressing the face in front of him.

“Liam? Ok that’s good. What else can you tell me?” The bronze man wipes at Liam’s bottom lip with his thumb, softly. He silently shoos the people hovering over them away, saying that Liam needs room and air to breath.

“I can--I can tell you, you’re the most stunning thing I’ve ever seen.” Liam bites his lip and feels pain shooting down his body because he must have busted his lip when he fell onto the pavement.

“I… I, uh thank you. That’s very nice of you. The ambulance will be here soon--hey! No, Liam. Stay with me, mate. Help is almost here. If you can keep your eyes open for a little bit longer, you’ll be fine.” The guy starts to stroke his cheek and he would grunt in pain, because it hurts but he doesn’t want the angel to stop.

“I think I may need more convincing than that,” Liam mumbles and he giggles because why is it such a big deal if he closes his eyes? He’s in good hands and he’s already accepted his death.

Fuck, well maybe Niall will be upset if Liam died. And maybe Louis, he doesn’t remember fighting with him today so Liam thinks Louis would be sad if Liam died.

“What? What do I need to do to keep your eyes focused me?”

“Go on a date with me,” Liam whispers, blinking slowly. Because maybe if Liam is dying he wants to be able to greet everyone at heaven and brag that he had gotten a hot guy to go on a date with him.

“Yeah, sure. Liam, I’ll go on a date with you, but you need to keep your eyes open ok? No going to sleep. Just focus on me or something. Can you do that?”He looks around hurriedly, trying to scope for the help.

Liam tries to nod, but his head feels heavy and it’s on something really comfortable. “Mmhmm. I can stay awake. I could watch you forever,” Liam whispers, panting out because his head is really starting to hurt him now and his side hurts like a bitch too.

“Oh thank God, the ambulance is here, Liam.” The Angel, gives a dazzling smile that steals the breath upon Liam’s lips away.

“Excuse me, what happened here?” A paramedic shoves his way to Liam’s loose figure. Liam can feel his body being lifted up and he whimpers not only in pain but in loss because the nymph had let go of his hand that he had been stroking.

“I accidentally hit this gu--Liam with me car.” He rushes to Liam’s side as they start to wheel him towards the ambulance. And Liam sucks in a deep breath through his teeth because did he really get rammed into by a car? So that really did happen?

“Hey,” Liam tries to shout and get the people’s attention because he really wants this angel to come with him because he feels really safe with him… minus the uh. accident.

The paramedic manages to push Liam to the ambulance doors and they get him lifted inside the back and he yelps in pain because he’s being constantly jostled and it doesn’t feel good on his body.

His savior, the tan guy not the paramedic, widens his eyes and turns to the paramedic. “Can I go with him, mate?”

“Are you friends?” The guy looks unimpressed and Liam hisses when he feels a cloth rubbed on his face.  

“We’re gonna get you all cleaned up sweety,” Liam looks to his left and sees a woman smiling brightly at him. She’s the one who brought pain to his face by pressing into his bruises; his eyes widen in fear and nausea because he’s painted the cloth red with his blood. His eyes flutter and he’s almost slipping into darkness.

“Yeah, we’re best mates,” Liam hears someone climb into the back with him and he cracks his eyes open seeing the beauty.

“Some friend you are,” the paramedic mumbles, closing the back doors of the ambulance.

The angel ignores him and sits beside Liam’s head before he starts stroking a careful finger onto Liam’s face. “Hey,” he whispers.

“Hi,” Liam manages to breath out, because he’s really tired and he wants to sleep.

“You can close your eyes, sweety,” The woman who had been trying to rub off the first layer of skin on Liam’s face smiles again.

He mumbles something incoherent and lets the blackness take over, feeling the angel’s warm touch on his face.

 

\-----------------------------

 

Liam wakes up to an insistent beeping noise and a sobbing noise. He blinks open his eyes and checks out his location. Ugly white walls, a fake potted plant in the corner, a heart monitor on the side, a flat screen t.v. on the wall, and a crying Louis in the chair beside his bed.

“Louis,” Liam manages to choke out through a dry throat. He furrows his eyebrows because  _ouch_  that hurt. He tries to reach over for the glass of water that is sitting on the bedside table along with get-well cards and a pillow that is suspiciously shaped like a penis that he briefly remembers seeing in Louis’ room. 

He yanks his hand back and gasps in pain because, oh yeah that really fucking hurt.

“I wouldn’t move if I were you,” Louis grins, reaching for the glass and insisting to feed it to Liam, like he’s unable to lift his own head up and drink the water, but whatever.

“What, argh, what happened?” Liam asks more strongly after he’s chugged the water and cleared his throat a couple of times.

“Well, you were hit by a car. You’ve managed to break your left hand, bruise a few ribs, get stitches in your head, and be in a coma for a thousand years.. Congrats and welcome to the year 3000,” Louis spreads his arms out and motions around the room like this is the best thing ever. 

“And you’ve managed to survive for a thousand years?” Niall walks into the room, carrying a bag of Mcdonalds and a chocolate smoothie.

“Yes, it was survival of the fittest and I, Louis Tomlinson, am the fittest person on the world.”

Niall cackles and throws a french fry at Louis and Liam. Liam’s head really hurts.

“Why… why am I here?” Liam asks and smiles  or attempts to smile, but his face really hurts, when Niall offers him a nibble of a french fry.

“Well, because you are prone to bad luck, you managed to get hit by a car and pass out.”

“Fuck, so that wasn’t a dream? Jesus, I thought I had dreamt that.” Liam nibbles cautiously on his lip and looks around the room for the angel he remembers seeing. Maybe he had hit his head so hard he started to hallucinate and dreamt of the guy.

Louis cackles a no and goes to pinch Liam’s side when there’s a timid knock on the door. They all turn their attention to the entrance to the room, watching as the door slowly opens, a tan head peeking inside.

“Is he awake?” He whispers, eyes flitting around the room, finally landing on Liam’s.

Liam chokes on his spit and widens his eyes because not only is that the fucking angel, it’s also Zayn fucking Malik.

The heart monitor beside Liam’s bed starts to speed up, suggesting Liam’s heart is beating faster because of course with all the luck Liam has this would happen to him. And maybe he isn't the only one who notices because Niall turns to look at him after glancing at the monitor with a raise of a brow and a smirk on his lips. Liam totally would flick him off if he didn't think he'd pass out from the pain of moving his arm a total of nine inches. 

“Yeah, come on in, mate. He just woke up, but you might want to be gentle with him. He’s a little,” Louis twirls a finger around his head, suggesting Liam is loopy. Liam would try to kick out at him, if he wasn’t frozen in shock because of course he would run into Zayn three days after their sex toy incident.

“Hey, Liam. Do you remember me?” Zayn asks with a soft smile on his face and Liam isn’t sure if that’s a trick question or not because Zayn  _has_  to know who he is right?

Maybe Liam can trick everyone into thinking he has amnesia and can pretend he doesn’t remember the ‘incident’.

“Of course he remembers you!” Louis grins, and Liam’s heart stops, “How could poor Liam ever forget the bastard that hit him with a car?”

Liam starts to breath again as Zayn flinches and sends a hurt look to Louis. Maybe, Zayn doesn't recognize Liam because of all the bruises and scrapes covering his face. Or, possibly he was blinded by the anger he forgot what Liam looked like?

“Louis,” Liam manages to scold, because he never wants to see that facial expression painted on Zayn’s face again.

Niall’s looking at Zayn, like he’s trying to figure him out, “Do I know ya, mate? You look really familiar.” Fuck, no one knows that this is Zayn Malik and when Louis finds out he’s going to make Liam’s life hell because what’s the coincidence that he’s managed to meet Zayn again in the most unfortunate way ever. Because Zayn Malik managed to hit Liam with his freaking car, comfort him and keep him from going into a coma, and riding to the hospital to see if he’s ok. And if he could get the growling and snarling Zayn out of his mind, he would think this Zayn is the nicest person he’s ever met. Liam barely notices the increased beeping of his heart monitor.

“If it helps,” Zayn starts, rubbing a hand through his hair. “‘m names Zayn Malik.” He reaches a hand out to Niall, who still has a look of thought on his face, and then shoves his hand in Louis’ direction, who has a shit-eating grin on his face. Because of course Louis gets it, he’s always really good at putting the pieces together.

Fabulous.

“Well, well, well,” Louis breathes, glancing at Liam with a quirk in his eyebrows. “Do you happen to live in flat number 37, on Shelley Street?” Louis claps his hands together, with a turned up corner to his lip.

“Uh, yeah?” Zayn asks and he looks really confused and kind of freaked out and hopefully he’s getting Liam’s telepathic messages that are telling him to run and never look back because Liam cannot have this happen to him right now.

“Hello, neighbor. Me and Liam here, happen to live in 35, with the occasional visit from Niall,” and they turn to Niall who also has come onto light with what’s going on here and Zayn is the only one to still look mildly confused.

“Oh, that’s cool. Nice to meet you guys,” he nods his head, and he looks like he’s about to say something else when he glances back at Liam and just stares at him.

Louis and Niall look in between them and Louis manages to hold his insane laughter in, while Zayn continues to stare uncomfortably at Liam.

“You,” Zayn points a finger in Liam’s direction, not moving anymore.

Fuck, he’s recognized Liam. He’s surprised it didn’t happen sooner, but Liam guesses all the blood and scrapes covering him  _had_  covered his identity and Zayn had assumed him as a normal man that doesn’t go through other people’s packages.

“Uh.. Hi, Zayn.” Liam manages to give a half-hearted wave in his direction before Zayn steps closer.

“Liam… the mail thief,” Zayn says through a clenched jaw.

“I didn’t steal your mail. I didn’t mean to open it either. I thought it was mine, honest.” Liam hoarsely whispers out.

“That’s true, mate. Liam wouldn’t steal anything from anyone. He’s one of the most honest people I know,” Niall speaks up and Louis nods.

Zayn makes a humming noise before he scratches at the scruff that litters across his face.

“Maybe we should leave them,” Louis whispers behind his hand at Niall, before he reaches for Niall’s wrist and drags him out of the room.

They sit in an awkward silence for a while.

Liam can’t handle the quietness anymore, “so uh.. you promised me a date?” Liam attempts to joke but his weak chuckle dies in his throat when Zayn steps closer.

“I’m sorry I hit you with my car,” Zayn keeps stepping closer, cheeks covered in a mute red, reaching for the chair near Liam’s bed and sitting down.

“It’s um.. It’s ok. I probably deserved if for… ruining your. Uh. package.” Liam bites his lips and would wring his hands together if his hand wasn’t broken and he could move without feeling like he’s being repeatedly hit with a bulldozer.

“Well, I’m not going to lie, I did curse your soul but I didn’t wish for you to get hit by a car. No one deserves that.” Zayn lays a hand on Liam’s arm and pats it softly. Liam’s eyes flood with warmness because either Zayn is feeling guilty for almost killing Liam or he’s softening up to him.

“And maybe, I’ve realized that you’re not such a bad guy. You were just hopelessly confused and adorable.” Zayn smirks, sucking his bottom lip and Liam has a surge of want to do that to Zayn. 

Liam blushes because where the fuck did that come from, he must be still hyped up on the painkillers.

“Is there anyway I can do to repay you back?” Zayn quirks up an eyebrow and 50 disgustingly pleasurable things pass through Liam’s mind that causes him to shift slightly in his bed, flinching at the pain.

“There’s… there’s that date you promised me, while I was trying to stay out of the light?” Liam mumbles because he can feel his body heating up and Liam doesn’t need to be getting an unwelcome boner while he’s talking to Zayn. Zayn’s already given him a second chance and he doesn’t feel like fucking this up because his dick is an overpowering bully who won’t take no for an answer.

“Ah, yeah the date. Well, I can do that. However, that’s much more innocent than what I was thinking,” Zayn slowly licks his lips and Liam zeros in on the action. Liam can swear he hears his heart monitor stutter beside him because that’s what his heart just did. When did Zayn become so sexual? Liam’s not even sure if he prefers this Zayn or the Zayn yelling at him because when he was yelling at him, he could actually think, without wanting to shove his dick into Zayn’s mouth.

But now that he thinks about it, Zayn yelling at him was so fucking hot too.

“Really?” Liam croaks.

Zayn leans down, plump red mouth close to Liam’s ear. “Mhm, I was thinking about making use on the things that I had ordered, but maybe another time?” He licks his lip and Liam feels his tongue on the shell of his ear and shudders.

Zayn lightly kisses Liam on his forehead and straightens up, “Come find me when you get out of the hospital. You remember where I live, right?” He doesn’t wait for answer before he strides out of Liam’s hospital room, with a flirty grin thrown over his shoulder.

Liam sinks back down into his bed, ignoring the heated flames coursing through his body. He reaches up to call the nurse and request more pain meds because he is feels so confused on what just happened, he thinks he needs to feel nothing at all to be able to think.

 

**\-------------------------------**

 

It’s a week later before he gets out of the hospital. He’s being wheeled by Niall because there is no way in hell he’d let Louis take control of his wheelchair. Louis, being the idiot he is, would think it would be funny to push Liam into the street and get hit by another car because he didn’t see the first accident.

“Should we help you get ready for your date then, Liam?” Louis asks, skipping besides him and Niall, racing to open the door of the car so Liam can slid into it.

“I’m not actually going to go on the date. Zayn was just joking.” Liam’s had a lot of time to think about the so-called pity date and he’s concluded that it’s just a joke and Zayn wouldn’t want to go on a date with Liam. It was agreed out of pity because he mowed over Liam with his car. Liam’s come to terms with it, and he’s ok.

“Umm.. actually no. I’ve actually been hanging with Zayn while you decided to take a vacation--” Louis starts and continues, not letting Liam’s “I was in the hospital! It was hardly a vacation!”, stop him from saying, “And Zayn’s actually excited about your date. He wants to get to know you more.” Louis shrugs like it’s not a big deal.

“It’s a pity-date! He just feels sorry he almost killed me and this is his way of apologizing to me. I don’t want a pity date with Zayn. I want a real one.” Liam pouts as Niall starts up the car and pulls from the side of the hospital, driving towards their flat.

“It  _is_  going to be a real one. Jesus, are you still concussed from when you hit your head on the road? How can I get it through your thick brain that Zayn wants to go on a date with you and maybe use a whip on you when he takes you home and chains you up the side of his bed.” Louis says fiercely and starts cackling like a witch when blood fills the paleness of Liam’s cheeks.

“Uh-huh,” Louis smirks, “He told me what he wants to do to you. I almost threw up, but if it was happening to me and not you, I would totally jump head first into that.” Louis winks and nudges at Liam as if he didn’t get his innuendo. Liam just stares at Louis with a horrified expression on his face and manages not vomit all of his lunch onto his friend.

Niall however gags and the car swerves a bit to the right. A car honks at them and the driver flicks them off, causing Niall to roll down his window and curse him out in Irish or something equally as incoherent.

“Jesus, Niall! Please watch where you are going! We do not need to send Liam back into the hospital.”

“But yes, we hung out with your dildo friend and we happened to meet the most impeccable creature that is friends with Zayn.” Louis’ eyes widen and he seems like he’s in a daze and. And Liam’s confused because he’s never seen a soft expression on Louis’ face before unless he was talking about his family.

And Liam barely manages not to acknowledge the dildo comment. However, a faint blush settles on his cheeks like flowers falling from a tree being brushed by the wind.

“We encountered this newborn baby giraffe, named Harry Styles. He’s the most clumsiest, endearing thing I have ever known.” Louis sighs and Niall groans and looks through the rear-view mirror at Liam before making an ‘ick’ face at him.

Liam strikes this funny because why does Zayn have a baby giraffe, he’s pretty sure that’s illegal and who thought it was a good idea to name said giraffe Harry Styles. If he had a giraffe he’d name it Fiona or Stark or something. Anything, but Harry Styles.  

“Uhm. Congrats, Louis.” Liam furrows his eyebrows and for a second has to wonder what he should do with his date.

Louis wraps an arm around Liam’s shoulders, pulls him closer, not caring that the seatbelt is digging into his bruised ribs and whispers, “you need to take a shower before your big date tonight, Payner.”

Liam sits back up, straight and continues to look out the window for the rest of the ride, trying his best to ignore his friends, who happen to be twats.

**\-----------------------**

 

A shower later, a unpacked hospital bag, Liam is found sitting on his bed contemplating whether he actually wants to see if Zayn wants to go on their ‘date’.

Louis comes into Liam’s door by throwing the door open, and grabbing Liam’s ear, successfully dragging him onto the floor, and pulling him to his closet.

“Get the fuck up and get dressed. You have to be at Zayn’s in thirty minutes for your date and you’re not going to ruin it by sitting here like the dumb ass you are.” He thrusts the door to Liam’s closet open and rummages around dumping out a black Henley and black skinny jeans.

Liam looks at him helplessly and Louis mutters a, “you look good in black.” He finishes by trying to throw Liam’s white converse at Liam’s head.

“Now,” Louis huffs as Liam pulls on the clothes. “You’re going to go on this date, Liam James Payne and you’re going to fucking like it. Who knew what sex toys could do. This has been a wild ride!” Louis pretends to wipe tears from his face and act as if he’s sending his son off to his first dance. “I remember about two weeks ago you had thought you had gotten comics, but instead it was cock rings and dildos! Now, you’ve been hit by a car but with a promise of a date. I guess good things do come of bad situations!”

“Louis, you’re freaking me out!” Liam starts, trying to brush Louis off from where he’s wrapped himself around Liam’s neck. “I’m not going on this date with Zayn.” He crosses his arms and attempts his best glare at Louis, but Louis knows him so well--always has, and sees right through him.

“You better get your ass outside this door right, now.” Louis snaps at him, picking up a pillow from Liam’s bed and hitting him with it.

“Louis! I just got out of the hospital! That hurts!” Liam tries to protect himself, but Louis is hitting him really hard with the pillow and he’s flinching everytime he gets hit.

“Oh? You’re going to play victim right now? The real victim is Zayn, that poor God, is waiting patiently by his door waiting for his gentleman caller to come a-knocking. He shan’t wait any longer.” Louis hisses, getting behind Liam and pushing him towards the door.

“Ok, I’ll go.” Liam sighs, giving up. He thinks he’s prepared himself and his heart for his date with Zayn, hoping it won’t be the same guy that was in the hospital with him because.

Because Liam doesn’t think he won’t be able to stop himself from falling in love, if Zayn’s going to act like that.

“Now,” Louis turns Liam around and starts adjusting his shirt and brushing lint off of it. “I’ve got you a first date present because I’m sure you’ve forgotten about that and we’ve got to prove to Zayn that you’re nothing less of a gentleman.” He smiles widely and it instantly calms Liam. He grabs something from a kitchen counter and shoves it in Liam’s hands.

A medium sized present wrapped nicely with green and white wrapping paper and a soft gold bow tied on the top. Liam quirks an eyebrow, glancing at Louis because really?

“You bought me a present to give to Zayn?” Liam smiles because he didn’t think Louis had a heart, just a black hole where his heart should have been.

“Yeah, yeah. You can thank me later.” Louis continues to shove Liam towards the door, “now you’re only allowed to come back in the morning. If I found out you slept anywhere else but Zayn’s bed, I’m kicking you out.” He stops, tapping a finger on his chin. “What else, what else? Oh! You haven’t had sex in a while so I suggest going slow the first round, but after that you should be fine. Be a gentleman, but fuck him like a whore. And… do me a favor, babe, and ask your dear Zayn, when I can be seeing his little Harry.” Louis gives Liam a big thumbs up, ignoring Liam’s blush scattered across his face and pushes him once outside their flat and slamming the door in his face.

Liam can’t decide if he’s hyperventilating or panting from excitement. Because he really can't breath, right now. He doesn’t except this night to end in sex, with the way things have been happening between Zayn and Liam, he’ll be surprised if it does.

He walks down the few feet to Zayn’s flat, knocking on his door after waiting a few minutes to build his confidence up. He expects Zayn to open the door, because obviously this his flat, or he thought it was atleast. He backs away from the door and sees the number 37, glaring back at him.

This is Zayn’s flat, but who the fuck is this.

He’s like some Indie Farmer hybrid. He’s wearing a strange straw hat, with chains covering his neck, and a shirt buttoned down showing off his tattoos, skinny jeans and these weird pointed boot/shoe things.

“Is.. um. Zayn here?” Liam squeaks out because if this is who Zayn has been hanging out with Liam’s not sure he’s going to be able to steal his attention, because there’s something about this guy that is drawing Liam to instantly like him.

“Uh yeah,” he starts in a slow drawl and Liam just blinks at him. He stands at the doorway while the guy stares back at Liam.

“Can you.. can you get him? Or tell him I’m here or something.” Liam asks after a moment of silence.

The guy smiles a big toothy smile, “sure!” he walks off and Liam is left standing in the middle of the hall, holding the present and looking like a right twat.

“Zayn?” He hears the man shout and Liam can barely hear a muffled reply from Zayn.

Well, Liam’s glad to know that Zayn hasn’t suddenly moved flats and left Liam here, to discover there was no actual date.

“Well, where is he?” he hears Zayn ask from the flat and Liam looks around awkwardly because he really doesn’t know what to do with himself.

“He’s out in the hallway.” He hears the slowly speeched guy speak softly.

“Why didn’t you invite him in?” Liam listens as Zayn hisses at the other dude.

He can hear footsteps come closer to the door and Zayn appears into his line of vision.

“Hey, Liam.” Zayn smiles widely, his eyes crinkling and Liam has to catch his breath because Zayn has instantly stole it. “I’m sorry about Harry, he’s part frog so he doesn’t understand a lor of things or have common sense half the time.” Liam’s pulled into a hug and Liam’s confused because Harry…?

“This is Harry?” Liam motions to ‘Harry’ who is indeed not a giraffe but in fact a person.

“Hey… ‘M not a frog,” Harry pouts at Zayn, crossing his arms like a child.

Zayn ignores Harry, having his whole attention on Liam, “yeah..? Is that a problem.” And Zayn automatically shuts down. Brow furrowed, jaw clenched, fists held tightly together.

“Oh! No, nothing's wrong. It’s just I thought Harry was a giraffe!” Liam explains like that makes the most perfect sense in the world. Liam rubs a hand over his face, looking at Zayn seeing a confused expression from his face and a soft smile from Harry.

“You thought Harry was a giraffe?” Zayn repeats, making sure he’s got it right.

“Well, yeah. Louis had told me that you were friends with a baby giraffe named Harry Styles and he spoke really fond of it, which I thought it was weird he was talking about an animal. Harry Styles being a person makes more sense,” Liam continues to babble because he’s nervous and he doesn’t want to fuck this up. However, he has a feeling he already has. 

“Louis is so funny,” Harry sighs and he notices the same soft, warm look he saw on Louis’ face. Liam can’t help but grin.

“He wants you to go over, Harry. He really likes you.” Liam smiles widely, eyes crinkling and he’s happy for them. Because Louis may be a shit person sometimes, but he really deserves to be happy. Hopefully this Harry guy can give him everything he needs.

Zayn and Liam watch Harry walk out of the flat, after he stumbles around a little and now Liam can understand where the giraffe comparison came from.

When the door slams, it brings Liam back to where he is and  _who_  he’s with.

“Is that for me?” Zayn asks and Liam has to get him to repeat because he doesn’t know what Zayn’s talking about until he looks down and remembers he’s carrying a present for Zayn.

“Uh, yeah. I hope you like it and if you don’t I can take it back or something,” Liam mutters, rubbing a hand against his neck, stepping forward to give Zayn the present.

Liam’s really curious on what Louis got him and Liam hopes he doesn’t take the fucking piss.

Zayn slowly unwraps it but Liam can see the excitement on his face, putting out the allusion of cool and calmness that Zayn radiates. 

He removes the lid and a wide grin settles across his features.

“Thanks, Liam! You shouldn’t have!” Smirks Zayn, but Liam can hear something underneath his tone. He steps forward and sitting in the box is that fucking green dildo that had been left in their house from the sex box.  

He regrets saying anything about Louis deserving nice things. Because Louis deserves locusts and all of his crops dying and the death of his first son and flooding in his room, he doesn't deserve happiness because he's a cunt. 

Liam’s face colors the shade of a rose and he hides it behind his large hands, “Oh, God. I am so sorry. This wasn’t meant to be a joke, not that a dildo is a joke. But, like, Louis did this. He’s the reason I still have it and I probably should have returned it but I forgot with the car accident and me being in the hospital and I was so worried about our date--” Liam’s cut off by lips shoved onto his.

Zayn reaches around to fist his hand into Liam’s hair and Liam lets out a filthy groan. Because, fuck. He didn't expect this to happen. Thank God for Louis.

Liam's hands wrap themselves around Zayn's back and they travel absentmindedly across the expanse of wide skin, light fingers over a heated fire. He groans when Zayn does this thing with his tongue against Liam's mouth, causing Liam to suck on Zayn's tongue in gratitude.

Zayn tastes of rainbows and really hot fucking sex. 

Liam's hands descend lower, grabbing a handful of Zayn's ass, squeezing and massaging. Zayn ruts forward and bites Liam's lip. 

"Liam, Liam." Zayns pants, backing away from Liam. Liam whines and tries to follow after Zayn. "Even though I'd really like to take you back to my bedroom and fuck the shit out of you, I think it would be healthy if we went on this date. You don't know much about me except that I really like sex and I tend to hit people with my car."

Liam laughs through shallow breaths, "I think you're right." He sighs after a moment of thinking. "Shall we?" Liam holds out his arm for Zayn to wrap around his and they make their way out of the flat, down the multiple flight of stairs, out the apartment complex door, and down the street to a little Italian restaurant that Liam really adores. 

They're date goes really well. They hit it off, Liam learns so much about Zayn and that they share a lot of common interests, like comic books and movies and clothing styles and celebrity crushes and Iphone apps, and food. Liam feels like he should have met Zayn earlier because from that dinner he finds out that Zayn will fit perfectly in his life. Zayn is so calm and neutral and he's really comforting. Liam thinks Zayn couldn't get any better.

They go back to Zayn's flat that night where they talk about sex. They don't do anything about it (minus the mutual hand jobs and blow jobs and lots and lots of kissing) but they discuss. Liam learns more about what Zayn is into and it really intrigues Liam. He never knew that sex could have so many different levels about it. With his past lovers, he just stuck it in and went with it, minus the one guy that called him  _daddy_  and he came on the spot because that was new and it had surprised him. 

After that night, they go on more dates and by the time they've been dating for two months, Liam gets a full lecture about what Zayn does in a dom/sub relationship and it turns Liam on so much that they stop and finger each other. Only to continue with their discussion. Which ends up with Liam sitting on Zayn's face and Zayn telling Liam that they're going to try a little dom/sub in the sex. That night Zayn had controlled when Liam came. And Liam  _really_  liked it. 

Liam never knew he was submissive, he was usually the dominant one because he was bulkier but he found that he really liked being told what to do, and being manhandled and controlled. Zayn gave him all of that stuff and he really knew what he was doing. Zayn took care of Liam perfectly and he was liking their sex relationship a lot more than he thought he would. They communicate all the time and before they try something completely new, Zayn talks him through it. They come to discover that Liam really likes spanking, taking commands, four fingers in his ass, rimming (he'd never thought that would be one of them but apparently it is), and given permission on when he can come. Liam really likes this new relationship and he really adores Zayn. Because Zayn gives him everything and Liam is open to whatever Zayn wants to do. They work because they're the two puzzle pieces that fit together so perfectly they create a beautiful picture. 

 

\---------------------------------

 

After many mutual blow jobs, multiple handjobs, a few attempts with spanking, and giving orders. Liam was ready to have sex with Zayn. They've been dating for a few months now and Liam is ready for more. And he's going to tell Zayn he's ready. He's going to be subtle, mature, and smart about it. He doesn't think he can wait any longer, because Zayn is so sexy and he knows what he's doing; Liam's fully ready for Zayn to dominate him. And he shakes with anticipation.

He walks hastily down to Zayn's flat and throws open the door, stating, "Zayn, I think we've come to the point in our relationship where we're ready to have sex." Good. Maybe that wasn't as subtle as he wanted but he thinks he got the point across.

Zayn turns to him and so do Harry and Louis. Liam bites his lip and flushes a shade of pink. "I didn't realize you had people over." Liam stutters.

"I think this is our time to be excused." Louis says loudly, grabbing Harry's wrist, pulling him towards the door, shouting, "good luck!" over his shoulder. The slamming of the door shut is the only noise they hear because after that the flat is completely silent. 

"You think you're ready to have sex?" Zayn asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Liam states, buffing his chest out. "I trust you and I think I'm ready for it. I've been reading up on it--what you like doing, and I think I'm prepared to fully hand myself over to you."

Zayn lets out a low groan and steps forward to Liam. "If you're sure, Liam. This is a big step. You'll have to communicate with me if I do something wrong because I'm not going to know what you'll want to do and how far to go, ok? You'll have to talk to me, Liam." 

Liam nods his head, "I trust you." He attaches his lips to Zayn's and they move together languidly. Liam wraps his arms around Zayn's neck and pulls him closer and he can feel that Zayn's hard against his hip and he can't help but rut forward. The kiss starts to get stronger, harder and Liam feels as if Zayn is trying to leave an imprint on his mouth because he's kissing him so filthily and he likes it so much. He's groaning and gasping as Zayn licks inside of his mouth and Liam keeps rutting forward because they've just started but he can't get enough. Liam moves his hands down Zayn's backside grabbing a handful of his cheeks, because Zayn might not have much of an ass, but he loves it so much. He spreads his cheeks and brings them together, using his large hands to massage the flesh there. Zayn seems to enjoy it too, because he makes breathy little noises, and does shallow thrusts of his hips towards Liam's. 

Zayn backs off from the kiss, leaning on his toes to lick up to Liam's ear, "I've been wanting to do this since I first saw you. You looked so fucking good flushed red and so shocked of what I had in that box. You were so innocent and I wanted to ruin it," Zayn growls in his ear and Liam stutters forward, digging his fingertips into Zayn's cheeks. "And remember, if there is something I do that you don't like, speak up." Zayn rubs his thumb across Liam's plump bottom lip. Ignoring how Liam is trying to suck the digit into his mouth, Zayn stares him down until he gets a, 'yes'.

"We need a safe word." Zayn brushes his fingers through Liam's hair, lightly tugging on the thick strands, causing Liam to cant his hips out. 

"I... I don't know." Liam can't think with the way that Zayn is all around him, he's making his head dizzy.

"Liam. Safeword, or we're not going to be doing this." Zayn says sternly.

"Uhm.." He gasps as Zayn sucks a mark into his neck. "Batman?" He says after a while because he can't think of a really good safeword and that's the one thing his mind was stuck on.

"Batman? Alright. You say that and we'll stop what were doing. But promise me you'll say it, if you want to stop?" Zayn growls, nuzzling into his neck.

"Yes-yes. I promise!"

"Good, now I can fuck the shit out of you."

"Fuck," Liam gasps, rocking up in Zayn as Zayn walks them forward until Liam's back hits a door. Zayn reaches down to unbutton Liam's pants, bending down to lick down his pretty defined abs, tickling the hair that leads from his bellybutton down into his boxers. Liam can feel the heat of Zayn's breath over his erection and he tries to buck up, but Zayn just pinches him and hisses a "Be still, Liam," that automatically causes Liam to listen to Zayn and not wiggle anymore. 

He mouths over Liam's cock, the material of the boxers separating Zayn's gorgeous pink mouth from Liam's prick. Liam has to dig his palms into his hands to remind himself not to move because he doesn't want to upset Zayn, he wants to be really good for him. Zayn smirks up at him, "good boy, Liam."

Liam gasps, when Zayn takes the head of Liam's dick in his mouth and he can feel the way that his tongue is trying to get under it.  Zayn reaches up to finally free Liam, causing Liam to smack wetly at the top of his stomach and Liam doesn't think he's ever gotten this hard so fast before, because he feels dizzy with all the blood that's left his head to travel down to his cock. He licks the pre-come that has gathered at the slit of Liam's cock, dipping his tongue into it and all Liam can do is wring his hands into his own hair, pulling because Zayn is giving him so much and Liam  _can't_ handle it. 

Zayn opens his mouth wide, after giving Liam a cheeky little wink, and shoves Liam's dick into his mouth and Liam really wants to thrust his hips forward to feel more of the heat surrounding him. Zayn's tongue licks the underside of his cock, following the dark vein, and hollowing his cheeks and sucking so well. 

Liam feels Zayn pull off and he opens his eyes, belatedly noticing he had closed them, and looks down at Zayn seeing a string of spit connecting Zayn's mouth to Liam's pulsing dick. Zayn takes Liam into his hand, giving tight pumps that make Zayn's biceps bulge out, which causes Liam's dick to twitch. 

"I want you to go lay on my bed, pants around your ankles, ass stuck out into the air. Can you do that for me, baby?" Zayn asks, chomping down on his lip and Liam can only whine. He's still getting the hang of taking commands, but with a twitch of his cock he can really tell he likes it, more than he thought he was going to.

Zayn backs off, standing up and turning towards another room and Liam rushes into Zayn's bedroom, trying to tear his pants off as best as he can, while simultaneously shredding off his socks and shoes, while hopping around. Finally, when he gets the unneeded pants  around his ankles, he gets in the position Zayn wanted. Cock hanging heavily in between his legs and he wants to rut down onto the bed but he has a feeling Zayn wouldn't be very pleased with him if he knew Liam was getting off. 

He hears Zayn enter the room with a loud crack that causes Liam to jump up. 

That sounded suspiciously like a whip.

Liam doesn't dare turn around because he just  _knows_ if he does, Zayn won't be very happy.

"Do you remember this, Li-Li?" He feels something rub against his ass and he shivers because that definitely is a whip by the feel of it.

Liam just nods and jerks his hips forward to keep from rolling them down.

Zayn lightly strikes him on the backside, "words." He scolds and Liam whines because he's made Zayn unhappy and he didn't want to do that.

"Yes, I remember." Liam whispers through clenched teeth.

"Good boy," he rubs a hand down Liam's ass and Liam shivers. "Now, remember what I said earlier. Don't forget your safeword, speak up if I do something you don't like."

"Ok, Zayn. Please,"

Zayn claps a hand against Liam's ass, saying, "Don't rush me."

Liam whines and he thinks he's upset Zayn but Zayn ruffles his hair and says, "You're fine, babes." Zayn smooths a hand up Liam's back, rubbing at his neck before bringing it back to his crack, ghosting dry fingers over his hole. Liam pants.

"How many hits do you think you need? You've been very good, haven't you?" Zayn smiles when Liam pushes back into his hand and Liam can feel Zayn's boxer covered erection on his ass. 

"Yes, I have." Liam mumbles, head laid down on his hands, ass stuck further out. 

"I think you need atleast five, since you're a beginner." Zayn pats him on the ass, before he gets off the bed and stands a little away from Liam. 

Liam shakes with anticipation, bites his lip and holds his breath. The first hit scares him more than hurts him. He jumps up a little on the bed, but he can tell he likes it when he sees his cock blurt out pre-come onto the duvet. "One" Zayn counts in a sultry voice.

The next smack, hurts more, but also brings a lot of pleasure Liam thought he'd never feel from getting whipped.

He knows they aren't going to go extreme tonight, but the thought of Zayn taking care of him and making sure he's getting pleasure out of this, does really bad things to Liam's arousal. 

Liam starts to groan and whimper with each strike and when Zayn finally gets to five, he has a fuzzy head and he really needs Zayn in him or he's going to come all over the bedspread without anyone touching him because that's how turned on he is. He needs to come and it needs to be from Zayn's cock.

He can feel Zayn lick at one of the marks on his ass and he presses back, because he needs  _more_. 

"Oh you want more, Liam? How about this," Zayn's fingers dance up Liam's backside and stroke his hair at the base of his neck. "I'm going to get your hole ready for my cock. Hmm? And then I'm going to fuck the hell out of you." Liam lets out a long, animalistic growl, hips searching for friction, but not finding it on how hard Zayn has a grip on his waist. Finger shaped bruises forming for Liam to forever push into to feel a slight burn of pain that will remind him of this night, no matter how it ends. 

Zayn wastes no time in prepping Liam's hole. He lubes up his fingers and slowly inserts them in Liam's hole because they've fingered each other but they haven't had actual sex yet and Zayn knows how much Liam can take. He goes in deep, long strokes that has Liam withering. He finishes with four fingers and Liam is ready. He can't wait any longer, he needs Zayn in him now or he's going to die. He crooks his fingers and Liam gasps because he's finally brushed over his prostate that causes a full-body shiver down Liam's spine to his toes. 

"Ready for my cock, Liam?" Zayn asks, teasing the tip on the outside of his hole. "You can't come yet, babe."

"Yes, Zayn. pl-please. I need you. Please, shove your big cock into me." Liam whines, scratching at the duvet underneath him. 

"Not yet, babe." Zayn whispers and Liam can  _hear_  the smile on his face. "I think you deserve this." Zayn puts something at Liam's entrance and Liam can't tell what it is. 

"Do you remember this?" Zayn asks, pushing the object all the way into Liam and Liam cries out because he feels really full and he can't exactly tell what it is that Zayn put in him.

"Bet the reason you still had this dildo was because you got yourself off thinking about me using it on you, huh?" Zayn pushes the  _fucking green dildo_  into Liam and turns on the vibration. Liam's hips rut forward and his cock drips more pre-come because Zayn's just put a vibrating green dildo in his hole and he's fucking Liam with it.

"Feel good?" Zayn asks, smacking his land lightly on Liam's ass, causing Liam to jostle the dildo inside of him, pressing it into his prostate. 

Liam gasps out a, "Please-Zayn. Feels.. so good. N-need your cock. Please." He whimpers, head hanging down into his arms and Zayn continues to shove the dildo in, pressing it harder on Liam's prostate. Liam responds by pushing back onto it. 

"Ok, I think you've had enough play time," Zayn laughs lowly, sliding the dildo out and tossing it behind him. 

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, Liam." Zayn says, gripping onto Liam's waist, fingers turning his skin a white against surrounding red. 

"Please!" Liam cries, out. He can feel the constant dribble of pre-come leaking from his cock.

(He had told Zayn earlier when they had been talking about their sex lives that he didn't want Zayn to wear a condom because he trusted Zayn and they both had been tested and they were both clean. He trusted Zayn and he wanted everything Zayn could give because he knew it was still early in their relationship, dating around six months but he was falling deeply in love with Zayn and he was hoping Zayn would be at the bottom to catch him with arms wide open.) 

Liam's dick pulses, He's so hard and he wants more. He wants Zayn him and to fuck him senseless.

Zayn answers by giving Liam just what he asked for. Liam cries out in pleasure and finally. Finally he has Zayn in him and he feels like he can cry and rejoice and sing. 

But he doesn't have time to, because Zayn starts pounding away into Liam, hitting his sore ass, grip tight around his shoulder to keep Liam still because he's being jolted from the force of Zayn's thrusts. All Liam's been reduced to is groans and moans. And maybe a few screams when Zayn manages to hit his prostate. His dick is leaking, steadily pre-come and he's never felt more good in his life. 

"There! There! Oh my God, please Zayn right there," Liam cries out when Zayn finds the right angle and he starts to vigorously go at it. Long, deep strokes crossed between short, powerful thrusts and Liam doesn't know how much longer he can hold on.

"Zayn, I wanna come. Please." Liam whispers as his hands that are gripping at his hair and tugging, bringing an extra push of pain and pleasure.

"Alright, babe. Come for me. You can come if you need to." Zayn says gently which doesn't fit right in the situation because it feels like he's destroying Liam's ass with his cock.

Liam comes with a shout, veins popping out in his neck, gripping the duvet underneath him, ass held high in the air for Zayn to use as he wishes. He feels like he comes for many hours, clenching around Zayn's prick which causes a set of chain reactions, because Zayn bites down on Liam's shoulder, stuttering a "fuck!", gripping his waist hard, grinding in deep into Liam. He comes with a few more pulses of his hips, emptying out into Liam and Liam's never felt better from an orgasm.

This orgasm sucked the life out of him. He lays on the bed in a daze and Zayn rolls him over. He briefly remembers Zayn getting up and wiping him down with a washcloth.

"You fucked me so good," Liam slurs, tired with sleep and exhausted with the best sex he's ever had. 

Zayn chuckles lightly and nuzzles into Liam's arms. For someone who is so dominating, Zayn really likes to be cuddled and coddled. 

"You'll be here in the morning, right? You don't have work?" Zayn asks, eyes fluttering shut. Liam leans over to kiss his eyelids, his nose, then his mouth. Sofly moving their lips together before he pulls back.

Liam's eyes crinkle, shaking his head 'no', "And, I'll be here as long as you want me." 

"So, for a couple of hours then? Because I get really horny in the mornings." Zayn jokes which causes Liam to swat him on the arm and get an admired "prick." Before they wrap themselves in the comfort of each other's arms. Pillowed by Zayn's navy blue duvet and the mountains of pillows. Both fall asleep quickly with the heat of each other's bodies. 

 

**\-----------------------------------------**

Liam wakes up with a tickle on his nose. Eyes still closed, he moves his hand to go and scratch it. Only.

His right hand is unable to move.

He blinks open his eyes with a gasp and he looks around the unfamiliar bed, noticing that he’s handcuffed to the bedposts and his legs are tied down with a really fuzzy rope.

Liam just realizes that Zayn’s laying near his head with a feather, tickling his nose and. And he’s really fucking naked.

“Finally, you’re awake.” Zayn bites his lip and grazes his eyes across the tanned skin of Liam.

Liam opens his mouth to say something, but Zayn slaps a hand over his face, “No, you won’t be talking. I only accept moans, gasps, groans, and,” he leans in closer until his mouth is right next to Liam’s ear, biting the lobe, “screaming,” he whispers.

Liam manages a grunt and he can feel his dick fattening up because this is new and exciting and he’s never been tied down before. They've talked about it and Liam had just gotten hard from talking about it, but now that it's a reality, he doesn't know if he's going to last long or not.

“Here’s what’s going to happen, Leeyum.” Zayn slips into his dominant role, and a shiver trickles down his spine, like water rushing down a river.

“I’m going to put this cockring on you and if you’re good and make me come, you’ll be able to come. Sounds good, eh?” He finishes with a roll of his hips to Liam’s thigh and Liam’s cock twitches because oh, God. Zayn fucking turns him on.

“I’m going to ride you, big boy.” Zayn smirks, before leaning up to straddle Liam’s lower legs, bending down to give Liam’s prick a few licks before he scoots closer. He moves until he’s sitting on Liam’s chest.

“You’re going to take my dick in that pretty mouth of yours, alright?” He thumbs at Liam’s bottom lip and Liam’s hips shoot forward with a low groan from Liam. Zayn is so sexy.

“I almost forgot your ring.” Zayn winks and moves to slide the cock ring over his dick, the cold metal causes Liam to flinch, but Zayn continues to put it on, ignoring him.

“Ready, babe?” Zayn asks, lifting up and feeding his dick into Liam’s mouth. He gives shallow thrust and a loose grunt.

“Oh your mouth, ‘s fucking perfect.” Liam tries his best to please Zayn because he really likes it when Zayn’s feeling good because then Liam feels good. He licks around his cock as best as he can, tonguing the slit, wrapping his lips around the head, giving long sucks.

Zayn backs off a bit, before he grabs the top of Liam’s head, and gives a deep thrust in his mouth that causes tears to flood the corners of Liam’s eyes and his throat to clutch tighter around Zayn’s dick. "I fingered myself while you were sleeping, right on top of you too. I was hoping you would have woken up to the sight of my ass right in your face, but you're a really heavy sleeper." Liam whines because Zayn fingered himself and he hadn't even been awake to see it? That enrages him and he tries to wiggle, but the handcuffs are wrapped snuggly around his wrists and it only causes him to gag on Zayn's prick. 

“Oh, fuck. Take it.” Zayn grunts, thrusting in harder, gripping Liam’s hair really hard. So hard, he’s afraid Zayn’s going to rip it out.

Liam’s hips thrust up again and he let’s out a groan because he really enjoys being Zayn’s  _plaything_  more than he should. He’s being able to pleasure Zayn, and it’s all focused on Zayn. Because Zayn is everywhere. He’s in his blood, in his mouth, in his ass, on him, the smell of Zayn is everywhere and Liam can’t get enough.

“Liam,” Zayn gasps and immediately backs his dick out of Liam, scooting down his chest. He hovers over Liam’s prick, before wrapping a warm calloused hand around it, giving a few short and rough tugs before sitting down on it.

Liam almost screams with how good it feels. Zayn is so tight, and he’s clenching around Liam, and Liam can’t help but thrust his hips up a bit, seeking more of Zayn’s warmth.

Zayn’s hands fall down onto Liam’s chest, grabbing his nipples and starts to rise up on his haunches before he drops back down, causing Liam to gasp out and wrap his hands around the handcuffs, pulling on them. Hoping he can rip them down, so he can free his hands and grip Zayn’s hips so hard, he breaks skin.

“Fuck, Liam. You feel so fucking good. You make me so fucking full. I wish I could ride you all…” he gasps, when he drops down and Liam manages to nudge his prostate, “all day. All fucking day.”

Liam can tell he’s close to coming because he’s clenching so hard around Liam that Liam thinks he’s trying to spit him out. Liam really wants to touch him. He’s thrusting his hips up as best as he can and Zayn is meeting him halfway and he’s making these beautiful little punched out noises every time Liam manages to hit his prostate.

“‘S close. Shit,” he groans, taking his hand and pinching his nipples and Liam.

Liam would have came at the sight, but he can’t. This stupid fucking cock ring is preventing him from doing that and he really needs to come. It’s the only thing besides Zayn that’s clouding his brain.

“‘M coming!” Zayn gasps and Liam manages to shove up  a couple more times before Zayn’s cock shudders and spits out come, covering Liam. Liam groans because Zayn has become impossibly tight around him and it’s little flutters and Liam almost cries because he’s being prevented of the one thing he  _needs_. Zayn slumps down on Liam’s chest, breathing heavily and Liam’s shaking like he had just come. The aftershocks are traveling from Zayn to Liam and he can barely take just sitting inside Zayn and not being able to do anything about it.

“Oh, Liam. You fucked me so good, baby.” Zayn praises lifting his head and panting on Liams lips.

“You fucked me so well, you get to come.” Those are the best words to Liam because he almost cries with how happy he is.

Zayn manages to get up and some of his come is covering his scruff and Liam doesn’t think he’s ever seen such an arousing sight before.

He slides off of Liam’s dick and Liam whines because the warm, tight heat is gone and the cold air is causing him to shiver.

Zayn just laughs, “how are you going to come unless I take the cock ring off Liam?” He raises an eyebrow and grins.

He reaches down and manages to slide the cock ring off, with some difficulty because Liam’s never been this hard before and his dick is pulsing.

“Fuck my fist,” Zayn bites his lip, stroking some come off of Liam’s chest and licking it off. He forms a perfect ring around Liam’s cock and Liam doesn’t have to be told twice before he settles his feet flat down on the bed and he begins pounding his hips up.

Zayn’s hand feels so good--not as good as his ass-- and Liam is coming within seconds, come covering Zayn’s hands and his stomach, collecting with Zayns, tears falling down his face because he doesn’t think he’s ever came that hard before.

“There we go, baby. You did so well.” Zayn smiles and strokes Liam’s hair before he reaches over him and un-handcuffing his arms and untying his legs. Liam falls limp onto the bed and blinks sleepily because he’s really worn out.

“I think I’m going to enjoy keeping you,” Zayn laughs falling into Liam’s side and cuddling up next to him.

“You’re an ass.” Liam chuckles, pulling Zayn closer to his body.

After their laughter dies down, a comfortable silence falls over them and Zayn turns into Liam and whispers, “I know we haven't dated for a super long time. But I think I'm really falling in love with you. I think I'll keep you around for a while longer,"  Zayn bites his lip, curling into himself a little before Liam reaches down and strokes a finger over his cheek.

“I’d really like that,” Liam says with soft eyes and a small grin. "And, I think I've already fallen for you."

Zayn reaches up and gives Liam a quick peck on the lips. He falls back into the bed and they both get comfortable.

“You should thank me though,” Liam says after another moment of silence.

“And why is that?” Zayn asks, blinking open his eyes and raising them to Liam’s.

“If I hadn’t had stolen your sex box, or ran out in front of your car, we wouldn’t have met.” Liam gives a cheeky grin and Zayn hits him on the shoulder hissing out, “you ass.”

Liam just kisses a laugh onto his face, pulling Zayn even closer and nuzzling his face into Zayn’s neck.

 

**Author's Note:**

> IDK what that was but it just came to me and then it got out of control 
> 
> Taken from one of those prompt posts on tumblr so whoever came up with this thank you. 
> 
> But um, kudos, and comment, and all that jazz. <3 This is my baby and i've worked a lot on it so thanks for reading and I hope it's gotten way better from the first time I posted it.


End file.
